Heart Attack (Luke Castellan)
by Justasimpleteen
Summary: 13-year-old Julie isn't supposed to exist. Even if Artemis was the goddess of childbirth (true fact) she never wanted to have kids herself. After an ophiotaurus (a monster) attacks Julie she must runnaway with a demigod named Archer. Along the way she runs into Luke's gang and travels with him,still determind to not fall in love with any of the boys.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Mathew ran to the woman. "Aria, please. Please just listen to me."

"Aria", turned to face Matthew, and sighed. "A baby shouldn't be born like this. Without a mother to nurture her and raise her. I'm doing her a favor. "

Matthew placed his hand on Aria's shoulder. "Aria, you can't do this. It's my baby too. If you don't want it, fine , I'll take care of her myself but don't just kill her. Please. Just this once."

Aria turned to him, "I'll send her to your porch when she is born, but Matthew, promise me this. When she is twelve send her to a camp in New York. It's called 'Camp Half blood'" Aria said, putting her hand on her stomach.

Mathew sighed in relief, his baby girl (or boy) was safe and in a couple months time she would be in his arms.

A/N Just to let you know (IM not trying to be rude or anything) This is MY fan fiction, therefore I can do whatever I WANT with the story. My story is NOT going to match up Rick Riordain's Percy Jackson & the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. So if I change the way things work in this format, please DONT rant on me, I know what I am doing & what the BOOK says, IF I wanted to make it like Rick Riordan, then I would have copied his work, and all of you guys would be pissed off because I would've copied his work. So if you don't like what I do with MY story please go off and find some other fan fiction to read.


	2. Chapter One

Sitting down in the classroom, I said hi to Archer, this guy who I was sort of friends with. Archer (played by Aramis Knight . ), Archer had dark hair and blue eyes. We're not exactly friends yet, but the way he acts around me suggests otherwise. Archer isn't the meanest kid around the block nor is he the ugliest. Call me sexist, but guys have always freaked me out, there's just that thing thats in my head screaming "Dangerous". The only guy who I can trust is my dad.

"So, How's your weekend? Everything going alright?" Archer asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Um... Yeah. My weekend has been good. My dad took me camping it was really fun." I answered.

"Well, thats good to hear." Archer lowered his voice, "Any monsters?"

"A Harpy. But no injuries." I answered, glancing around the room.

A short, fat counsellor walked to the room. " may I take a Archer Greyson and a Julie Hope?" The teacher nodded and both Archer and I filed out of the room.

"Mr. Starch, Me and Arch-" I started to speak. But the fat counsellor cut me off. "Juliandra Hope, Archer Greyson. Prepare to die!" then our counsellor turned into a bull like creature, except it had a serpent's tail and sprayed serpent venom at it's opponent.

As much as I would have loved to say that I was the one to beat up the ophiotaurus, it was actually Archer. He lunged for Mr. Starch and sawed the head off of the body before Mr. Starch could do anything. It was that simple. Really. I have no clue why but that is exactly what happened.

"Thanks for killing the monster, but I really have to go now." I said, giving him a nod, and turned to walk away.

"Can I tag along?" Archer asked, following me.

I didn't even look back, I just walked out, said a firm "No." And slammed the door shut, right in his face.

Archer just opened the door, and pulled my arm around so that I was facing him. "C'mon I just saved your life doesn't that mean anything to you?" He asked, giving me a puppy eyed look.

"Not really, I mean I practically kill monsters for breakfast." I replied, yanking my shoulder away from him.

"But not an ophiotaurus."

" Which you killed with a single blow."

"Please, Jewels, you can't deny a hot guy." Archer said, his hand motioning to his body.

I snorted. "You hot? When Luke gets a girlfriend." I said. Luke was this nerdy guy in our social studies class who often was found picking his nose.

"Ugh! Are you really comparing me to that kid? He doesn't even comes close to my looks." Archer said, stomping his foot.

"Keep telling yourself that, who knows maybe it will come true."

"Can I please just tag along? I'll be good!" Archer promised.

"No you won't. But whatever. i'm not stopping you. Lets go."

And Archer did well. We hopped in a train and headed East of Phoenix. It wasn't until everything went black that everything went wrong.


	3. Chapter Two

In the dark, I pulled Archer to the exit, but before I could an Asian dude about the age of 16, maybe 17, stood in front of us. "Going somewhere?" He asked.

I pulled out my necklace, which then turned into my bow and arrows, I then aimed it at his head. "You try anything funny, and I swear I'll shoot you dead." I threatened, I probably wouldn't ever shoot it at a mortal being like him, no matter how evil he was, but he didn't know that.

Archer followed my lead, and uncapped his pen, which then turned into his sword, Riptide or in greek Anaklusmos. I believe his father gave him (or rather to his mother who later handed it to him) his sword. "Or If she won't shoot then I'll slice your head open. Believe me, just because you won't regenerate like monsters, doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to kill you." He threatened, even though I knew he would never do that, at least I hope he wouldn't.

But the Asian only chuckled. "You guys would never do it, besides why kill me when I'm on your side? I'm like you guys, I'm a demigod like you, I'm a son of Ares, well I think. He never claimed me, because I'm not buff like his other sons. Sad, I know, but the gods are pathetic really."

I widened my eyes, "Demigod? I'm no demigod. I'm human, just like everybody else on this train, are you crazy?" I said.

Asian just raised his eyebrows. "No? Then why do monsters chase you? Why do you even see monsters? How come you have a magical weapon? As far as i'm concerned normal don't have necklaces that turn into bows and arrows." He answered.

Darn it! This guy had a point. "So what if I'm a demigod? That doesn't make me on your side. What if i don't think my mother was pathetic?" I asked.

The Asian glared. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you then." And with a flash, Asian dude grabbed a sword and charged at me, but before he could get close, a blond boy about my age ran at him, and they started to duel. "Castellan, I should've known." The Asian snarled, obviously not happy at the fact that "Castellan" has interfered with Asian guy trying to kill us, why he wanted to kill us for not having the same opinion I have no clue, for goodness sake, I didn't know his name!

I was rudely ripped out of my thoughts, "Hurry, lets go. Roman's not gonna stay unconscious for long. Thalia, Annabeth! We're leaving!" He shouted, a tall black haired girl who looked about the age of 12, came running towards us caring a small blond curly haired girl in her arms.

After walking a mile or so, Archer was fed up with the silence. "Thanks for saving our lives back there, but we must be going. "

"Castellan" just turned and looked at Archer, "That wouldn't be the best idea. You have no idea what you are doing. You'll die by yourself. Here, you'll be protected, you will learn how to survive, and you will have a family, us. What does leaving gain you? Name one thing. I dare you." Castellan challenged.

"First of all I wouldn't be by myself, I'd have Julie with me,-" Archer claimed.

The black haired girl interrupted, "who has as much experience as you do."

Archer glared at them, " And second of all we wouldn't attract as much monsters as we would if we stayed."

"How does it matter how many monsters we attract if we get killed on the first monster?" I spoke up. "But if we're gonna stay then I think we deserve to know who we are with." I claimed.

"Now your siding with them? How could you? I thought we were a team?" Archer yelled at me.

"We are a team, it just got a little larger thats all."

"Ok, I'm Luke Castellan. I'm 14. My dad's Hermes. I'm a really good sword fighter." Castellan said, sitting down on a park bench.

"I'm Annabeth And I'm 7." the little girl introduced, as the older girl released her.

"Thalia Grace. 12. Daughter of Zeus." Thalia said, with no hint of emotion.

"Julie Hope. I'm 14. Uh I don't know my mom, but I love animals." I said, giving out a grin.

Archer shook his head. " I can't believe your trusting these people so quickly. Anyways, I'm Archer, I'm 14. I don't know who my dad is , and I have a sword that turns into a pen."

"Let's see how well you can sword fight. Ladies first come on, Julie lets go." Luke said, picking up a stray sword for me to use.

I then gulped, dreading the moment a head of me.


End file.
